Oportunidades
by Macgirl.NS
Summary: "No malgastes tu vida Stark", le había dicho antes de morirse aquel oscuro día en la cueva. Era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto y aprovechar las oportunidades que la vida le daba, Tony Stark era un hombre nuevo y ella sería su primera gran misión.
1. Capitulo 1

**OPORTUNIDADES**

Disclaimer: Ni Iron Man ni ninguno de los personajes es mío, son de Marvel, que en las películas está haciendo un buen trabajo al cuidarlos por ahora. Esto es un trabajo de ficción escrito por diversión para el entretenimiento de los fans de las películas.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta NikkyScully, que de nuevo me acompaña en los caminos de las letras digitales, después de más de cinco años de no haber tocado de nuevo este aspecto de la escritura. Ella me aguanta mis historias y locuras, me escucha con paciencia y me sacude las neuronas cuando no logro concentrarme. Gracia amiga.

Y por supuesto, aunque jamás se entere, a Robert Downey JR, porque su actuación del personaje es impecable, sin la fuerza que tuvo para salir del lado oscuro, no tendríamos la posibilidad de disfrutar de su actuación, y seguramente no existiría ni el éxito de Iron Man ni de los Avengers.

**CAPITULO 1**

Estar a punto de morir, varias veces en una misma vida, era algo serio.

Volver a nacer después de haber rozado la muerte era una experiencia profundamente conmovedora, algo que determinaba un cambio de prioridades en la vida de quien lo experimentaba, y Tony Stark ya la había repetido al menos tres veces en los últimos años.

Ese pequeño instante, tan significativo y a la vez tan aterrador en el que se dio cuenta que, aunque todo indicaba lo contrario, él aún seguía vivo y no se había desintegrado en medió de la confluencia de dos dimensiones o como resultado de la explosión, ese momento de pánico absoluto y de angustia sin igual pero que a la vez le daba la tranquilidad de haber encontrado su propósito; ese mismo fragmento de tiempo, sus imágenes, sonidos y sensaciones, lo perseguirían mientras respirara para recordarle lo fácil que es perder lo que no se valora y lo insignificantes que somos los humanos frente al gran universo y su estratégicamente organizado esquema de las cosas.

Empezaba a preguntarse cómo era que aún conservaba la cordura y porque seguía acá cuando, algo era seguro, muchos se lo merecían más que él.

No era un hombre religioso, pero era obvio que alguien allá arriba lo apreciaba bastante y seguramente se esperaba que cumpliera con un extraño destino en su existencia, así que más le valía encontrar que era o al menos, esforzarse en tratar de hacerlo bien.

Sabía que debía aprovechar mientras pudiera, que el camino que había elegido para usar sus habilidades le traería muchas otras situaciones como esas, que todo no siempre le saldría como planeaba y que en algún momento simplemente no tendría tanta suerte.

Las últimas palabras de Yinsen retumbaban en su mente, "_No malgastes tu vida Stark_", le había dicho antes de morirse aquel oscuro día en la cueva. Si de algo estaba seguro era de que hasta ese momento había estado desperdiciando todo lo que el destino le había puesto en la vida.

Siempre caprichoso, siempre derrochador, en una necesidad constante de llamar la atención con sus excentricidades. Había llevado una existencia superflua en donde hacía lo que se le venía en gana y si nadie lo había puesto en su sitio era precisamente porque tenía el poder que le daba su dinero, el cual ni siquiera era suyo en realidad sino una herencia de su padre quien nunca hubiese aprobado su forma de vivir.

Al menos ahora era consciente de la importancia que merecían ciertas cosas, de cómo le había sido regalada la oportunidad de enmendar sus acciones y era por eso mismo que se arrepentía constantemente de haber pasado tanto tiempo de su vida en el error de valorar las cosas más banales.

Era tiempo de tomar una gran decisión, ya le habían dado suficientes oportunidades y era hora de actuar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Un año antes…_

La primera vez que sintió que le habían dado una segunda oportunidad fue al regresar con vida de Afganistán. Tony pensó que nunca volvería a ver el sol ni a regresar a su casa; temió morir en esa oscura cueva sin nadie que se preocupara por él, sin que nadie fuera a llorar sinceramente su muerte o a extrañarlo cuando sus restos llenos de metralla quedaran enterrados en algún lugar del desierto.

Pensó en ese entonces que todo lo que debía hacer era solucionar el desastre que su empresa estaba propiciando y ayudar a destruir las armas en manos de quienes atacaban a personas inocentes. Aquellos terroristas le comprobaron que la guerra no tenía nada bueno y que no era un negocio honrado, exclusivo de hombres patriotas como lo había sido su padre.

En un primer instante, Tony se concentró en cambiar la huella de sangre y destrucción que las Industrias Stark estaban dejando en el mundo, pero después comprendió que no solo su empresa, sino su vida completa eran un desastre, que no tenía raíces fuertes para enfrentarse a lo que el futuro le deparaba y que el cambio debía empezar por ahí si quería que fuese algo significativo y real y no uno más de sus juegos de niño rico.

Y fue así como las palabras de Yinsen resonaron en su cabeza por varios días: "_Eres un hombre que lo tiene todo y nada_". Un hombre sin familia, sin nadie que lo esperara en casa en las noches, al que se acercaban las mujeres por aprovechar el momento y tratando de sacar partido de su fortuna, un hombre cuyos amigos, si es que podía llamarlos así, se podían contar con los dedos de una sola mano…

Sin embargo, para alguien como Tony Stark, tan acostumbrado a satisfacer sus caprichos y gustos sin pensar siquiera en los demás, no solo no era fácil sino que era profundamente aterrador el tener que reconocer sus errores, pensar en cambiar y madurar como ser humano. Era una verdad que se había esforzado por acallarle a su conciencia durante décadas, y dejarla salir significaba que sería vulnerable cuando los demás lo vieran, porque ya no podría seguir ocultándose en su fachada de playboy irresponsable y arrogante.

Se juró a si mismo que si lograba salir con vida de la cueva y volvía a casa en una sola pieza, las cosas serían diferentes. Y como siempre, Tony Stark con su gran genialidad, hacía lo que se proponía hacer con cifras sorprendentes. Regresó a casa después de enfrentarse a sus secuestradores, muy maltrecho y adolorido pero con una nueva luz de esperanza, literalmente, brillando en su pecho.

Ese momento, el bajar del avión con gran dificultad y tratando de no avergonzarse a sí mismo, le devolvió la tranquilidad que tanto había deseado desde que empezó a caminar por el desierto.

Y su sonrisa… oh esa sonrisa le parecía tan hermosa como los colores de una de las puestas de sol que podía ver desde su ventana en Malibú. Le hacía sentirse por fin en casa y al mismo tiempo, un cosquilleo nervioso en algún lugar de su pecho que estaba seguro no tenía nada que ver con el reactor ARK.

Era ella, era Pepper con su sonrisa y su suave voz pidiéndole que hiciera algo… era ella quien había acompañado también sus sueños durante esos instantes de angustia en la cueva, en medio de la humedad y el olor a pólvora y metal, cuando apenas alcanzaba a descansar un poco sin llegar realmente a dormir, ahí siempre estaba ella en sus recuerdos, en sus pensamientos. Siempre recordándole que afuera había algo mejor y que, si el destino le ayudaba, ella seguiría ahí cuando el volviera.

Dispuesto como estaba a cambiar todo y ser una mejor persona, Tony tomó las riendas de su empresa y de su vida, y fue así como descubrió lo que significaba aquel pequeño sentimiento de alegría cada vez que ella estaba cerca.

No era la simple conveniencia de contar con alguien que hiciera su trabajo y su vida más fácil, así como tampoco era la satisfacción de ver a un empleado cubriendo cabalmente sus funciones. Ver a Pepper Potts en acción cada día, a su lado, preocupada por su bienestar y sus necesidades era mucho más que eso. Ella le hacía sentirse verdaderamente valioso por quien era y no por su dinero, le daba la estabilidad que siempre pensó que no necesitaba y lo apoyaba incondicionalmente en sus locuras.

Sus palabras aquel día en que ella le ayudó a reemplazar el primer modelo de reactor ARK de su pecho fueron tan profundas y sinceras que nunca se imaginó que las diría tan pronto.

En aquellos terribles días de la cueva, esas cinco palabras rondaban en su mente y derivaban automáticamente a su imagen. Pensar en ella lo había mantenido cuerdo cuando empezaba a perder la esperanza de completar sus planes de escape. Un día se lo contaría, cuando llegara el momento.

- No tengo a nadie más… - le dijo él en ese instante con toda la honestidad del mundo. Era evidente que en su interior el cambio estaba en marcha y que ahora al tenerla cerca sentía que debía reaccionar diferente y que podía dejar de esconder sus sentimientos.

Pero Pepper no era como las demás mujeres que por montones había coleccionado en su vida, por eso él comprendía que debía ir despacio hasta lograr convencerla de que en verdad había cambiado, que era un hombre nuevo con una renovada actitud ante la vida el cual ahora tal vez merecía que ella lo mirara con otros ojos, porque si de algo estaba consciente Tony era de que su fama de mujeriego e irresponsable no lo ayudaría mucho a ser tomado en serio por su asistente.

Esa noche en la fiesta, al verla con ese precioso vestido azul que hacia juego con sus ojos, volvió a sentir el temor de no saber si hacia lo correcto y al observar la reacción de incomodidad que le causaba a Pepper, decidió que no era justo presionarla, así que esperaría a que fuese ella quien diera el primer paso.

No podría soportar que por su afán y su impaciencia, ella se sintiera aún más molesta con él que de costumbre y por fin decidiera renunciar y alejarse de su lado. Prefería tenerla tan solo como su asistente pero contar con su presencia permanente, como siempre, y no arriesgarse por el momento para luego enfrentar lo que prefería ni pensar; así que con una enorme fuerza de voluntad dejó pasar ese instante en el balcón donde ella estuvo a punto de besarlo.

Los eventos que sucedieron después ocuparon su mente y lo absorbieron por completo en el desarrollo del primer traje, sin embargo, Pepper seguía siendo parte de una imagen indeleble en su memoria, una hermosa mujer con un vestido azul que dejaba al descubierto la espalda que él deseaba, más que nada en el mundo, poder rozar con sus dedos otra vez.

Horas y horas de diseño, construcción y pruebas, una buena cantidad de golpes y heridas después, había acabado con los terroristas y el traidor de Obadaia, al tiempo que dejaba en ruinas parte de su empresa y las calles aledañas, y durante todo el tiempo, lo único que permanecía inamovible en su pensamiento era ella, en gran peligro, por su culpa, involucrada en la mitad de los disparos y la destrucción causada por los trajes. Imaginó que moriría por la explosión del reactor y le dolió en el alma que ella fuera quien debía apretar el botón, pero para su suerte logró salir vivo de esa también.

Y cuando por fin llegó la calma quiso retomar las cosas, pensó con más fuerza en lo que le diría a ella, en lo fabuloso que sería que al verlo convertido en Iron Man se sintiera orgullosa y estuviera dispuesta a darle una oportunidad. La conversación antes de salir a la rueda de prensa no fue lo que Tony esperaba, principalmente porque ella tenía razón en que él había arruinado su momento, no había dado la talla y por tanto debía seguir intentándolo.

Su ego pudo más que él, estaba muy feliz de poder aplicar su conocimiento y dinero en hacer algo bueno por el mundo, no entendía porque debía ocultarlo, él no era un hombre de engaños, secretos y verdades a media, estaba orgulloso de lo que había alcanzado, así que Tony le contó al mundo la historia real, él era Iron Man.

Lo que siguió a su declaración ante los medios fue un gran escándalo y contrario a lo que Tony esperaba, la actitud de Pepper al terminar la conferencia de prensa cuando por fin, después de que se lograran deshacer de los conmocionados medios de comunicación no fue la mejor.

Tony entró por la puerta y la mirada de ella no lo tomó por sorpresa. Estaban de nuevo solos, en una de las oficinas de Stark Industries, y él estaba muy emocionado por todo lo que había sucedido.

- Tú eres Iron Man – afirmó ella dedicándole una mirada fría y muy molesta.

- No me digas que no lo habías notado – respondió Tony con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- No puedo creer que lo hicieras Tony – le dijo ella agregando un dejo de tristeza a la molestia que sentía. – ¡Mi teléfono no ha parado de sonar, has hecho mi vida diez mil veces más difícil de lo que ya era! – exclamó.

- Vamos Pepper, soy un hombre nuevo, no quiero mentir, no quiero esconderme – respondió el con mucha calma acercándosele un poco más - ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo mismo, ser sincero y contarle a todos que ahora soy mejor persona? -

- No tienes idea de lo que es la responsabilidad Tony, para ti todo esto es un juego, ¡tú no eres Iron Man, es solo uno más de tus juguetes! – dijo ella empezando a lucir alterada.

Tony se acercó a ella, puso las manos en sus brazos, en ese gesto que solía hacer para que ella lo escuchara y la miró con seriedad. No quería volver a lo mismo de antes y no le gustaba verla tan molesta con él.

- No estoy jugando Pepper, ese era el viejo yo, ahora quiero hacer las cosas bien – dijo susurrando – Déjame demostrarte que se lo que hago, puedo ser responsable, puedo hacer mucho bien siendo Iron Man, necesito que me des una oportunidad - Ella suspiró resignada, tratando de calmar su enojo hacía él y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Nunca se si dices las cosas en serio o no, eres voluble y te gusta tener el poder, y ahora crees que eres un superhéroe… - él bajó la mirada por un momento, sintiéndose afectado por sus palabras - Ya no sé qué pensar Tony, no sé si mañana vas a explotar en pedazos con tu traje volador o si vas a destrozar un edificio y yo tendré que salir corriendo a solucionarlo…mira a tu alrededor, tu empresa se cae a pedazos y tú no lo tomas en serio -

- No me das mucho crédito Pepper, sé que te doy problemas pero quiero arreglar las cosas, también sé que esa noche fui un idiota y te dejé sola en el balcón, pero yo te juro que... – le dijo acercándose un poco más, pero ella puso la mano en su pecho y lo detuvo.

- Tony, esto no es sobre nosotros dos, esto… esto es más grande y más serio – afirmó al tiempo que se empezaba a separar de sus brazos. – Por favor ya olvida esa noche y trata de ayudarme a solucionar este caos que estás causando – suplicó un poco más calmada, mientras se alejaba lo suficiente para que la soltara.

Tony suspiró y cerró los ojos por un instante. Esto definitivamente no estaba saliendo como él pensaba, ella parecía no estar interesada en olvidar sus antecedentes y no confiaba aún en sus promesas. No podía culparla, ella lo conocía muy bien y lo había visto en sus peores momentos. Pero si algo sabía, era que valía la pena cualquier esfuerzo que hiciera por Pepper, ella era una en un millón.

- Te ayudaré en lo que necesites, vamos a reorganizar la empresa y voy a ser cuidadoso con el traje – prometió él muy serió y solemne – Voy a hacerte cambiar tu impresión de mí, voy a mostrarte lo que puedo hacer y estarás orgullosa – aseguró con una sonrisa.

- Estoy ansiosa de verlo Tony – respondió Pepper con una ligera sonrisa cansada.

No parecía muy convencida, pero al menos ya le estaba sonriendo de nuevo y para Tony eso significaba que al menos por ahora lo hacía bien, ahora solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo, así que no volvió a mencionarse aquella noche en el balcón y él decidió que cumpliría su promesa y le demostraría que era un hombre nuevo, aunque se le fueran todo los kilojulios de su reactor intentándolo.

-x-x-x-x-x

Parecía que nada le salía bien a Tony Stark en esos días, su suerte fluctuaba como un reactor en sus últimos suspiros de energía.

Unos meses después, con una empresa reconstruida y muchos proyectos en marcha, lo que pensó que era el estrés de tanto trabajo demostró ser en realidad algo más complicado, algo potencialmente mortal.

Primero empezó a sentir nauseas, temblores, algo de dolor de cabeza y al poco tiempo lo supo. Cuando JARVIS realizó un chequeo físico encontró algo que no se esperaba. De nuevo se moría, aunque esta vez un poco más lentamente que la anterior, pero a la larga tendría el mismo desenlace. Aquel destello brillante en su pecho, el que lo mantenía a salvo de los fragmentos de metralla, el reactor ARK con su energía generada por el núcleo de paladio, lo estaba matando.

A medida que él continuaba usando el traje de Iron Man el residuo tóxico producido por el reactor se acumulaba en su cuerpo cada vez más, envenenándolo fatalmente.

JARVIS le había advertido del peligro cuando empezaron los síntomas pero Tony no podía dejar de usar el traje, así que empezó a buscar una solución mientras monitoreaba el nivel del paladio en su sangre. El indicador avanzaba y el tiempo se le acababa inexorablemente.

No había dejado de pensar en Pepper, pero desde que supo todo lo que le sucedía y las pocas esperanzas que tenía de encontrar un arreglo para el ARK, Tony empezó a sentirse cada vez más presionado, angustiado y deprimido por todo el asunto. ¿Por qué no podía tener el tiempo de disfrutar a junto a ella todos los planes que había hecho para su vida y su futuro? ¿Por qué justamente ahora iba a morirse sin decirle lo mucho que le importaba y lo importante que era para él?

Por eso prefirió alejarla de su lado, empezar a comportarse como el idiota egocéntrico de siempre, a verla sufrir con su eminente muerte, y entonces le ocultó que aquel mismo brillo en su pecho que una vez lo había salvado, pronto iba a acabar con su vida. Tony no podía enfrentarse a ver sus ojos asustados cuando le contara que no iba a durar mucho y que nada podía hacer, así que entre los tóxicos en su sangre y el dolor de su alma empezó a enloquecer, a desvanecerse en la angustia y a tratar de borrar de su mente lo que en realidad sentía por ella.

Esa noche en su fiesta de cumpleaños lo que más deseaba era despedir a todos y quedarse solo con ella, pero en lugar de eso, empezó a beber en exceso y a comportarse como el imbécil que todos esperaban que fuera. La intoxicación por paladio agudizó los efectos del alcohol y Tony empezó a perder la noción de lo que hacía. Lo que estaba tan orgulloso de haber dejado atrás, su comportamiento de playboy desordenado e insoportable, irónicamente volvía a repetirlo.

Hasta que la tuvo a su lado, con el micrófono en la mano, invitándolo a que terminara la fiesta, a que lo hiciera por ella y la dejara cuidarlo. Quiso besarla, en verdad que sí, sin importarle nada, ahí mismo en frente de todas esas personas que no le importaban un comino si tenía a Pepper a su lado, pero ella volvió a rechazarlo.

Igual se iba a morir, pensó Tony apesadumbrado y bastante molesto con la existencia, las cosas ya no tenían una solución por ningún lado, el tiempo que había perdido en su vida ahora regresaba para golpearlo con fuerza en la cara. Así que no tenía sentido ponerse sentimental, igual su corazón ya estaba roto, en pequeños pedazos, llenos de metralla. Si él la rechazaba ahora, no la tendría cerca cuando mañana o pasado la intoxicación fuera completa, no tendría que verlo morir en lo que seguramente sería un instante terriblemente doloroso.

Y después de eso, después de esos momentos de última cordura mirando a Pepper, todo se hizo muy borroso en su mente, su recuerdo de lo que sucedió era muy vago, al menos hasta que se dio cuenta que ahora sí, estaba más solo que nunca.

-x-x-x-x-x

Es mi primer fic despues de mucho tiempo sin escribir y es la primera vez que escribo para IM, así que me encantaría conocer sus opiniones y comentarios.

;)


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Gracias por los reviews y los buenos comentarios que en ellos me dejaron, a SPKBLUE, Ale Downey Stark-Potts, Raven Sakura, Sujetodepruebas1 y SelenitaLunar, gracias, me alegraron el día con sus amables comentarios.

Es bueno saber que lo que escribo está siendo leído, así que a quienes han leído o van a leer, les recuerdo que abajo hay un cuadrito donde pueden dejar así sea un par de palabras, que aunque sean para critica son muy apreciadas.

Y por supuesto, gracias a mi Beta, a NikkyScully, porque aunque no deba, me ayuda con mi escritura y más, porque sus consejos le dan forma a mis ideas y además está pendiente de que no meta la pata con mis errores. Gracias amiga, sabes lo mucho que te aprecio.

Recordemos, que ninguno de estos personajes es mio, que si lo fueran... pues no, son de Marvel y de no se quien más. Pero el asunto es, que solo los estoy tomando prestados.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Todo pasa por alguna razón y esa tampoco era su hora de morirse.

Después de la escandalosa fiesta de su cumpleaños, la cual no quería ni recordar al día siguiente, Tony se encontró en un sitio alejado de la ciudad, tratando de recuperar energías y sobrevivir a la resaca lo suficiente como para morirse en cualquier segundo.

Que lindos encabezados los que escribirían los medios amarillistas cuando su cuerpo sin vida fuera encontrado con todo y traje adentro de la dona gigante, pensó para sus adentros.

Lo último que quería era recibir reclamos de parte de Nick Fury antes de pasar a mejor vida, sin embargo fue precisamente Fury quien le ayudó a evitar el fatal desenlace y, a la larga, conseguir lo que tanto había deseado. Le había dado la esperanza de hallar una cura y por eso mismo se encontraba decidido a vivir, porque si algo sabía era que no quería morirse sin pelear.

Debía hablar con Pepper, necesitaba contarle lo que le estaba pasando porque después de aquel cruce de palabras en el avión sabía que ella estaba preocupada por él.

Y es que, para cualquier persona, él seguía siendo el mismo millonario egocéntrico de siempre, pero ella lo conocía bien, estaba a su lado la mayor parte del día y era testigo de algo que el resto del mundo desconocía. Tony Stark había cambiado desde que llegó de Afganistan y era evidente que no tenía nada ver con estar fuera de sus cabales como lo afirmó Obadaia.

Él trató de hablarle, pero las palabras no eran lo suyo. Tony era un hombre se acción, un hombre práctico, un mecánico. No sabía de dulces mentiras, no sabía de verdades a medias y no sabía cómo decirle lo que en realidad sentía por ella y cuanto la necesitaba, esto por supuesto, sin asustarla tanto como para que ella por fin decidiera abandonarlo.

Fue a buscarla, llevándole unas fresas que probaron ser la peor idea que se le hubiese ocurrido en toda la vida, quiso decirle, liberar sus angustias en palabras, pero contrario a lo que siempre hacia en ese momento Tony, el gran genio, simplemente fracasó. No pudo enfrentarse a la ira que él mismo había causado en ella y cayó víctima de su propia ocurrencia, aquella fantástica idea que había tenido de acabar con todo antes de morirse.

Él era bueno con los números y los datos, pero eso de confesar lo que sentía… eso no era lo suficientemente lógico y exacto como para ponerlo en términos científicos, así que las palabras se le hacían esquivas e incorrectas, porque a decir verdad, nunca creía haberlas utilizado antes para convencer en serio a una mujer.

La necesitaba y quiso decírselo, eso sí podía hacerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde y Pepper Potts lo había puesto en su lugar. Era consciente de que se merecía ese tratamiento y de que solo ella era lo suficientemente valiente como para dejar hablando solo al dueño de la empresa mientras se alejaba con su chófer.

No estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado por una mujer, después de todo él era Tony Stark. Unos meses antes habría estallado en ira al verse en esa situación, sin embargo ahora no podía más que sentirse agobiado. Es que era Pepper con quien hablaba y bueno… Pepper y sus hermosos ojos del color azul brillante que tenía el océano pacifico… ella podía hacer con él lo que le diera la gana y de todas maneras seguiría a su lado buscando como volver a caer en su gracia.

Y así se le pasó otro momento, perdido como en el avión,, del que solo obtuvo un toque de inspiración casi milagrosa, reflejada en la maqueta de Star Expo que yacía arrumada en un costado de la oficina.

Gracias a la investigación de su padre Tony había descubierto un nuevo elemento, mediante al cual cambió el diseño original del reactor ARK. Ahora, con un dispositivo renovado en su pecho que ya no lo envenenaba como lo hacía el anterior, él pudo volver a pensar claramente y a evitar así un desastre de inmensas magnitudes en la Stark Expo, que podía haberse evitado desde un principio si en lugar de estar destruyendo todo hubiera estado al lado de Pepper haciendo bien su trabajo.

Sin embargo todo lo malo tiene su lado positivo, y aquella lucha contra los androides de Hammer le demostró otra cosa: Pepper Potts todavía seguía sintiendo algo por él. Su voz angustiada por el comunicador del traje al enterarse lo que le sucedía le había devuelto el alma al cuerpo, porque, aunque ella quería matarlo por no haberle dicho que iba a morirse, le demostraba a Tony que estaba realmente preocupada por lo que pudiese pasarle.

Solo ella podía seguir preocupándose por un hombre como él, un tipo egoísta e inmaduro, irresponsable y que se comporta como un idiota, ignorándola delante de todos. Solo una persona de un corazón tan grande como Pepper era capaz de seguir teniendo un poco de interés por su seguridad después de todo lo que él le había hecho.

Así que, mientras combatía los robots al lado de Rhodey, mientras se aseguraba de sobrevivir un poco más para poder hablarle, y al mismo tiempo, agotaba hasta los últimos recursos contra la monstruosa armadura de Vanko, Tony mantenía la esperanza de que ahora si solucionaría sus cosas, aunque se le fuera toda la vida compensando a Pepper por su comportamiento.

Las luces rojas parpadeando en los androides le hicieron sentir uno de los momentos de más angustia en toda su vida. Cual caballero de brillante armadura, Tony se lanzó desenfrenadamente a sacarla del peligro que evidentemente, estaba corriendo. Voló con ella entre sus brazos hasta descender en el techo de un edificio cercano y por fin respiró aliviado. No podría seguir viviendo si algo le pasara a Pepper.

Entonces, con una misión en su corazón que no podía seguir aplazando, aprovechó su segundo momento en las alturas para demostrarle a Pepper lo que en realidad quería, lo que sentía por ella y tal vez, hacerle entender que para él era tan difícil expresarle con palabras lo que en realidad significaba ella en su vida.

Y cómo ya había quedado claro que Tony es un hombre que tiene mejores resultados con sus manos que con sus palabras, entonces decidió no seguir enredándose y demostrarle de primera mano lo que deseaba tanto mostrarle.

Había soñado con ese beso, ese momento glorioso en el que esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que ella todavía quisiera corresponderle. Había soñado también que ella lo abofeteaba, pero por suerte eso parecía haberse quedado como parte de una fea pesadilla porque Pepper le acarició la nuca mientras lo besaba, atrayéndolo hacía ella, y al alejarse un poco lo miró con una sonrisa prometedora.

No había sido raro, pero debía darle una salida por si todavía ella tenía sus dudas, así que lo dijo, pero Pepper le aseguró lo contrario mientras se acercaba a besarlo otra vez.

Ahora que podía sentir la sensación de sus labios tibios, ahora que había por fin probado el dulce sabor de Pepper Potts, sabía que nunca más volvería a dejarla alejarse de su lado, que ella era todo lo que quería y más, muchísimo más.

Y entonces, cuando empezaba a perderse sin retorno en la sensación de besarla, Rhodey muy oportuno aprovechó para interrumpirlos. Él era prácticamente su único amigo, así que hasta cierto punto le alegraba que ya no tuviera que pasar por el extraño suceso de contarle lo que le estaba pasando con Pepper, porque ya los había observado de primera mano.

Cuando Rhodey se fue, Tony se giró a verla y supo con certeza que no podía dejarla renunciar, porque él no servía para eso, ella era la indicada para no dejar perder todo lo que con tanto esfuerzo se había encargado de cuidar todo estos años. Porque Pepper no solo lo había cuidado a él sino también a su empresa con un cariño tal, que le avergonzaba pensarlo. Él era un mecánico, un hábil ingeniero con una genialidad que rayaba en la locura así que tenía que dedicarse a lo que al parecer sabía hacer bien, inventar cosas y ser Iron Man.

- No te dejaré renunciar a tu puesto – dijo Tony sin soltarle las manos para asegurarse que era real y que el momento no se desvanecería como siempre pasaba en sus sueños, justo después de besarla.

- ¡Entonces al menos ayúdame a hacer el trabajo que tu tendrías que hacer! – Exclamó con molestia fingida, sin embargo suavizó un poco su expresión mientras llevaba su mano izquierda hasta el rostro de Tony y lo acariciaba suavemente. - Y por lo que más quieras, no me escondas nunca más nada que sea tan importante como eso – exclamó ella con mucha seriedad mirándolo fijamente a los ojos en la pobre iluminación de aquel techo sobre la ciudad, mientras ponía su otra mano sobre el reactor ARK del pecho de Tony.

- Lo siento mucho Pepper – le respondió muy avergonzado de ser el causante, de nuevo, de su angustia.- No puedo decir nada en mi defensa, solo que… - le susurró Tony mientras disfrutaba del tibio y suave contacto con sus dedos, deseando cerrar los ojos y perderse en la sensación. - …No quería darte más problemas y no quería que te preocuparas por mí – confesó por fin.

- ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo sin ti? – le susurró Pepper con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse.

Tony sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al verla de esa forma. Quería abrazarla, consolarla y asegurarle de miles de maneras posibles que nunca se alejaría de su lado, pero con toda la armadura encima no podía ni tocarla con los dedos.

- Pepper… – dijo Tony llevando con cuidado su mano izquierda, aún con el guante puesto y rozando muy levemente su mejilla. – Creo que es mejor que continuemos esta conversación en otro lado, cuando ya no tengo todo esto encima – hizo ademán señalando la armadura que llevaba puesta y dedicándole una pequeña mueca – Para que pueda disculparme como te mereces -

- Sin ánimo de sentar un precedente señor Stark, creo que tiene razón – respondió ella sonriéndole levemente, aligerando así la tristeza del momento que acababan de vivir.

- Muy bien, entonces déjame buscar el casco y te llevo a un lugar seguro, para que Happy te recoja – dijo Tony devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Una vez listo en su armadura, la cual chispeaba y lucía una gran número de golpes y arañazos que evidenciaban la cantidad del daño soportado, Tony se acercó a Pepper para envolverla con más cuidado que antes entre sus brazos y despegar hasta una de las plazas cercanas a la Expo, donde, por instrucciones de Jarvis, la esperaba Happy con el auto.

Esperaba que aquel beso fuera tan solo el comienzo de muchos momentos que, aunque nuevos y hasta podría decirse extraños entre los dos, los que le darían la felicidad que tanto había evitado buscar en su vida.

Por fin sentía que estaba completo y que tenía la motivación de realizar miles de proyectos a su lado, junto a Pepper sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa.

Tony se despidió de ella con una sonrisa y se dirigió a revisar la Expo, a verificar que se apagaran los incendios y que no quedara posibilidad alguna de que los androides fueran a continuar haciéndole daño a alguien.

Hasta bien entrada la madrugada, Tony estuvo coordinando con las autoridades el trabajo que debía hacer su empresa en remover y asegurar todos los restos que pudiesen quedar de las máquinas de Vanko y Hammer.

Por su parte Pepper desde su teléfono coordinaba los asuntos legales y de logística que implicaba tener que enfrentar a la prensa y a sus socios de negocios que habían perdido su inversión en la Expo gracias al ataque.

- ¿JARVIS, donde está Pepper? – Preguntó cuando por fin estuvo listo para desviar su atención hacia lo que tanto le estaba inquietando desde aquel precioso instante en el techo.

- En la sede de Stark Industries de Nueva York, señor – respondió la voz electrónica. - ¿Desea que la llame? – agregó.

- No es necesario, hay cosas que simplemente no puedes decirlas por teléfono – respondió Tony más para aclarar sus propios pensamientos que por conversar con JARVIS, que aunque entendía lo que él decía, no podía aconsejarlo al respecto.

A la mañana siguiente, Tony entró despacio a la oficina que siempre usaba Pepper cuando estaba en la sede de Nueva York.

Mirando de reojo a todos lados, se entristeció al observar que tampoco estaba allí, ni había señales de ella por ningún lado.

Llevando la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, Tony sacó su teléfono transparente, lo último en juguetes tecnológicos, y tras apretar un par de imágenes en la pantalla suspiró, haciendo una mueca con la cara.

- JARVIS, rastrea el teléfono de Pepper – dijo en voz alta.

- La señorita Potts se encuentra en la oficina de jurídica, en este mismo edificio señor – respondió su muy eficiente inteligencia artificial – Puedo indicarle como llegar si lo desea – agregó JARVIS, con una amabilidad tal que parecía tomar vida propia y dejar de ser un simple software.

- ¡Rayos! – exclamó Tony entre dientes – Jurídica no puede ser bueno, casi nunca son buenas noticias... – susurró para sí mismo mientras empezaba a caminar dando vueltas por la oficina, tocando las cosas que tenía a su alcance, en un impulso de calmar sus nervios.

Finalmente, se apoyó por un momento en el escritorio antes de volver a sacar su celular y juguetear con diferentes sitios de noticias donde, como era obvio, se hablaba del desastre en la Stark Expo.

- Pues si era mi ego desquiciado, creo que acabo de recibir mi justo castigo… – dijo pensando en voz alta en las palabras de Pepper.

- La señorita Potts ha iniciado un patrón de movimiento que indica su pronto regreso a esta oficina, señor – anunció JARVIS con tono amable.

- Perfecto, porque si no logro hablar con ella pronto, si no logro que me escuche lo que quiero decirle, voy a volverme loco de nuevo y esta vez sin necesidad de licor, paladio o cosa por el estilo – respondió más que para JARVIS, para sí mismo.

No podía quedarse quieto, movía las manos, chasqueaba los dedos, sacaba y volvía a guardar su teléfono en el bolsillo. No recordaba haber estado tan nervioso antes… al menos no por hablarle a una mujer.

Unos minutos después entró por la puerta, impecablemente vestida como siempre, sin levantar la vista de la pantalla de su teléfono, tecleando rápidamente y cerrando tras de sí sin detenerse. Pepper Potts en completo modo de negocios, que por primera vez se permitía admirar abiertamente.

Bajó entonces aquel aparato que tanto manipulaba todo el día, para mirar por fin al visitante que se ponía de pie y se acercaba despacio hacia ella.

La mirada de Tony le hacía recorrer un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, pero ella permaneció impávida, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no asumir nada.

- Señorita Potts, la he buscado por todos lados como usted no se alcanza a imaginar – dijo Tony en un susurro al tiempo que ella lo miraba fijamente y guardaba su teléfono en el bolso.

- He estado muy ocupada señor Stark – respondió ella con su seriedad acostumbrada pero con una ligera sonrisa – Todo el asunto de la expo…- Pero él no la dejó terminar, porque se acercó aún más a ella, y extendiendo su mano derecha tocó el brazo izquierdo de Pepper, en una suave caricia que deslizó hasta su mano, tomándola entre sus dedos con gran delicadeza.

Pepper bajó la mirada hasta sus manos entrelazadas, al tiempo que le respondía la caricia con sus dedos.

Tony no pudo evitar mirarla a los ojos y sonreír, porque por una fracción de segundo había temido que lo rechazara, y por más Iron Man que fuera no hubiese sido capaz de soportarlo, ella lo tenía por completo a sus pies y por una vez en la vida, él quería quedarse ahí.

- Te busqué después de que terminé la revisión de la Expo con la policía – dijo con un dejo de tristeza y tratando de concentrarse en sus palabras para no ir a decir cualquier estupidez – Pero ya te habías ido con Happy y bueno, el traje estaba muy destrozado así que tenía que regresar a mi taller porque es tecnología nueva y acá no tenía como corregir el daño del sistema principal que se sobrecargó por las descargas del látigo… - empezó a acelerar cada vez más sus palabras, angustiado en su respuesta, tratando de darle la explicación correcta y que no pensara que simplemente la había dejado olvidada otra vez, como aquella noche en el techo.

Pero ahora era el turno de Pepper para no dejarlo seguir, porque ella sabía que estaba nervioso, que tenía miedo y dudas, lo conocía tan bien que su mirada le reflejaba eso y más. Y por supuesto no era algo común en un hombre como Tony Stark.

Llevo su mano derecha hasta la mejilla de Tony y lo acarició suavemente. Él enmudeció enseguida y por un par de segundos cerró los ojos disfrutando el contacto de la delicada mano de Pepper sobre su rostro.

- Tony – susurró ella – Está bien, yo entiendo que estabas ocupado, no te preocupes por eso – le aseguró Pepper alejando su mano para bajar a buscar la otra mano de él y tomarla entre sus dedos.

- Lo siento Pepper – dijo Tony mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras aún su cerebro podía armar frases coherente – Siento tanto haberte ocultado que me estaba muriendo, sé que te fallé y que fui un estúpido al pensar que podía manejarlo solo…también siento mucho que hubieras estado en peligro de nuevo por culpa de un loco que quería acabar conmigo – afirmó con un dejo de tristeza en la voz - Tú te mereces mucho más que esto Pepper, muchísimo más que un tipo como yo, que solo te complique la vida, - Aseguró esperando con angustia el instante en que ella tomara la salida que le estaba dando y se alejara de él definitivamente.

Ella lo miró por unos cuantos segundos sin pronunciar palabra. Era el momento de tomar una decisión. Fuera lo que fuera que decidiera, Pepper sabía que no tendría marcha atrás.

- Tal vez Tony, pero… ¿Que gracia tendría mi vida si no estuvieras aquí para complicarla? – le respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

Tony respiró profundo, no sabía ni en qué momento había empezado a contener la respiración.

- Quiero que me des una oportunidad de mostrarte quien soy en realidad Pepper, quiero estar a tu lado, quiero que tengamos algo serio, exclusivo, especial… - dijo Tony casi en un susurro – Por favor… -

Ella lo miró fijamente, con la boca ligeramente abierta por el asombro de toda la situación en que se encontraban.

Tony Stark no era un hombre reconocido por su estabilidad en cuanto a mujeres se refería, había invertido muchos años haciéndose una fama de conquistador y playboy, mientras cientos de mujeres habían desfilado por su cama en los años que Pepper llevaba como su asistente personal, otras tantas habían sido parte en sus fiestas de hotel por todos lados del mundo cuando viajaba.

Todas habían sido abandonadas sin complicación a la mañana siguiente. Dejadas a cargo de alguien más, generalmente Pepper, sin siquiera una palabra de despedida por parte del dueño de Stark Industries, que generalmente no volvía a verlas, hablarles ni mucho menos recordar sus nombres.

Tony llevaba una vida sin ataduras de ningún tipo, sin más responsabilidades que las que Pepper solía lograr que tomara en cuanto al diseño y producción de la empresa. No sabía lo que era tomar en serio una relación personal.

¿Qué haría que las cosas cambiaran ahora? ¿Cómo sabía ella que Tony no se aburriría de la rutina de una relación normal, la cual si recordaba bien, no había tenido nunca en su vida adulta?

Pepper sintió un nudo en la garganta al tratar de poner en palabras aquella realidad que tanto le costaba aceptar desde que Tony la besó por primera vez. Se estaba metiendo en problemas y lo peor era… que ella en realidad no quería evitarlos.

- Algo serio y exclusivo… - susurró Pepper mirándolo seriamente – Tú no tienes idea de lo que es eso Tony, no va a gustarte, no es uno más de tus juegos, te aburrirás y cuando eso pase… -

- Eso era antes Pepper – dijo Tony interrumpiéndola rápidamente antes de que las cosas se le salieran de las manos. – Desde que volví de Afganistán soy un hombre nuevo, soy una mejor persona, sabes bien que la vida de desorden quedó atrás, no he vuelto a traer a nadie a casa, no has tenido que sacar la basura desde entonces, paso mis noches solo y me estoy portando bastante bien… dime que no es así, dime que estoy mintiendo.. – le aseguró él casi implorando.

- Tony yo no sé… - dijo ellas agachando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos por un momento. Quería creerle, en verdad que sí, quería convencerse a sí misma de que él había cambiado, pero la duda estaba ahí y no era fácil ignorar su instinto que a gritos le pedía alejarse cuanto antes de un tipo como Tony Stark.

- Eres la única a mi lado siempre Pepper, eres quien me cuida, quien me conoce incluso en mis peores momentos… - Afirmó Tony llevando su mano a la barbilla de Pepper para levantar su rostro y de nuevo mirarla a los ojos - Eres la única en que puedo confiar todo lo que tengo y lo que soy… eres la única mujer que quiero y necesito tener a mi lado, y sí, lo acepto, he sido un idiota por mucho tiempo, tú más que nadie has lidiado con mis excesos y desordenes, pero todo eso quedó atrás, sé que puedo aprender, que tú puedes enseñarme, puedo darte todo lo que tú te mereces Pepper, tienes que creerme… -

Pepper suspiró. Tenía razón cuando él decía que estaba cambiando. Tony no había vuelto a pasar una sola noche acompañado desde que regresó de aquella cueva. Y el desastre de la fiesta de cumpleaños podría atribuírsele a la intoxicación del paladio en combinación con el exceso de bebida.

- ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que estoy arriesgando contigo Tony? ¿Sabes lo que pasará si esto no funciona?... – Le preguntó con un dejo de tristeza - Yo no podría simplemente volver a como era antes… no podría…. – Afirmó para asegurarse que él entendiera el riesgo que iban a correr.

- Lo haremos funcionar Pepper, de eso puedes estar segura, además, creo que yo simplemente ya no puedo vivir sin ti, y no solo porque no sepa mi número de seguridad social – le aseguró Tony levantando los hombros y con una ligera sonrisa.

Ella sabía que su respuesta igual ya no tenía forma de cambiarse. Hace rato que sabía lo que quería hacer, sin importar cuantos problemas se le vinieran encima, ya no podría alejarse más de aquel hombre con el que nunca pensó tan siquiera tener una oportunidad.

Pero si de algo si estaba segura Pepper, era que ella llevaría el control en todo este asunto y no se la pondría tan fácil a Tony, al menos mientras lo hacía demostrarle lo mucho que quería que una relación de verdad con ella funcionara.

Ella suspiró con resignación y él la miró con un poco de temor en los ojos.

- Esto no puede, por ningún motivo, hacerse público Tony – Afirmó Pepper -, No quiero los comentarios y mucho menos los medios afirmando que fue así como conseguí mi nuevo cargo – le advirtió antes de decir cualquier otra cosa, sin embargo la sonrisa de felicidad que empezó a irradiarse por el rostro de Tony denotaba que él se había conformado con el contexto de su respuesta.

- Yo no quiero tener que esconderme Pepper, no es justo que no pueda presumir de tener a mi lado a la mujer más hermosa e inteligente que conozco – se quejó Tony – Pero estoy dispuesto a aceptar lo que tú quieras con tal de que me digas que sí, que vamos a darnos una oportunidad –

- No va a ser fácil – le aseguró Pepper a modo de advertencia. Porque era obvio que fácil no era una palabra que describiera a Tony Stark ni a nada de lo que los rodeaba a los dos.

- Me gustan los retos - dijo sonriéndole.

Ella llevó su mano derecha hasta la nuca de él, acariciándolo su cabello como tantas veces había deseado hacerlo. Se acercó hacia Tony aún más, atrayéndolo con su mano hasta tenerlo casi rozando sus labios con los de él.

- Entonces mi respuesta es sí Tony – le respondió Pepper susurrando - Pero más te vale que cumplas o te aseguro que no te va a gustar lo que te suceda – dijo al tiempo que lo acercaba hasta besarlo suavemente.

Instantáneamente se encontró entre los brazos de Tony, su mano callosa de tanto trabajar le acarició el cuello y el rostro con devoción y delicadeza. Mientras con la otra la abrazaba por la cintura atrayéndola contra su cuerpo, al tiempo que continuaba el beso que ella había iniciado. Un beso lento, cariñoso y sin afanes, para demostrarle que con ella era diferente, no era un beso para llevársela a la cama, era algo más, mucho más de lo que Tony hubiese esperado de un beso en otra época, este beso era tan solo la promesa de mucho más por venir.

Se separó de ella despacio, se miraron sonriendo los dos, mientras él apoyaba su frente en la de Pepper y suspiraba profundamente sin dejar de abrazarla.

Tony por fin sabía en donde quería estar el resto de sus días… en brazos de la mujer más hermosa y más inteligente que conocía, si ella se lo permitía, al lado de Pepper se quedaría hasta que se muriera.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¿Te gustó? ¿Lo detestas? Déjame el review, que me encantaría conocer tu opinión.


	3. Capitulo 3

Disclaimer: Ni Iron Man ni ninguno de los personajes es mío, son de Marvel y de alguien más pero en todo caso, no mios. Y bueno, me gustaría tener más a Robert que a Tony... pero tampoco por ahí, que lástima ;)

**CAPITULO 3**

Sé que me he demorado un poco en publicar este capítulo pero ya saben que en ocasiones el tiempo no alcanza para todo lo que de repente tenemos que hacer. Es un capítulo corto pero espero que les guste.

Mil gracias a quienes me siguen y me dejan sus comentarios, espero que en este también tenga muchas opiniones, aunque sea un par de líneas diciéndome que lo han leído, o tal vez alguna crítica, porque siempre alegran mi día y me animan a continuar escribiendo.

Y por supuesto, a mi beta NikkyScully, la que me ayuda a pulir mi trabajo y se da cuenta cuando he estado escribiendo en la madrugada y lo que pongo no tiene sentido… y sin ella ahí, esto sería un desastre.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Los días pasaron y una semana después de que iniciara su verdadera pero a la vez secreta relación con Pepper, Tony empezaba a sentir que tenía mucho que aprender en eso de las relaciones serias y estables.

No habían logrado disfrutar más de un par de días en total después de que consiguiera de ella la respuesta que tanto esperaba, porque no había nadie más responsable que Pepper Potts, y debido a todas las obligaciones, trabajo y todo lo relacionado con el ataque a la Expo, su apenas iniciada relación no lograba pasar de unas cuantas horas juntos comiendo y hablando de temas que nunca habían tocado antes.

Y muy a su pesar solo había conseguido besarla unas cuantas veces, porque estaban en Nueva York y eso significaba que siempre podía verlos alguien de la empresa o peor aún, de la prensa.

Tony no quería apresurar las cosas con Pepper, porque si de algo era consciente era que no podía tratarla como una más de sus conquistas. Así que, aunque disfrutó enormemente cada segundo que saboreaba sus labios, fueron solamente besos lo que compartieron los dos.

Pero besarla era maravilloso, y para Tony las palabras románticas comunes se quedaban cortas cuando quería calificar lo que sentía cuando la besaba. Si tan solo besarla lo tenía así de mal…. ¿Qué iba a sucederle cuando por fin pasara una noche a su lado?

Trataba de entender cómo hacía la gente normal para manejar esa sensación de desasosiego que se tiene cada vez que aquella persona especial no está cerca.

Por más que trataba no podía concentrarse cuando Pepper se alejaba todo el día para ir a trabajar en la empresa, o lo que era peor, cuando como en este preciso momento, estaba de viaje en otra ciudad.

Y él no la acompañaba porque le había prometido mantener su relación en secreto y se conocía, Tony Stark no podía conservar un secreto como este, y menos teniéndola cerca, al alcance de sus manos, deseando abrazarla y besarla todo el tiempo.

Sabía que iba a hacerlo, así que mejor se quedaba en Malibú. Y era precisamente ahí, en el taller de su casa en donde estaba, sentado frente a una de las mesas, mirando al aire ensimismado, entre sus dedos giraba un pequeño destornillador mientras que con su cuerpo mecía levemente de lado a lado la silla giratoria en la que estaba.

Él siempre había pensado que esa clase de situaciones eran solo una locura hormonal inducida en los adolescentes, algo que no era real sino fisiológico. Para ser un genio era bastante ignorante en cosas de sentimientos y ahora se daba cuenta de ello.

- Esa es la variable que desestabiliza mi ecuación – Pensó en voz alta sin notarlo – Por fin Stark, ya era hora de que algo te quedara tan grande que tuvieras que admitir por las malas que estabas equivocado – dijo hablándose a sí mismo mientras continuaba girando sin cesar el destornillador con gran habilidad.

- Es así, aunque no quería admitirlo antes, siempre fue así… - dijo suspirando mientras seguían fluyendo los pensamientos en su cabeza, a toda velocidad como siempre, pero estaba vez concentrados en cierta pelirroja y no en un uno de sus inventos.

- Me temo que no entiendo a qué se refiere, señor – Le habló JARVIS que siempre atento a sus palabras, se encontraba confundido, si es que las máquinas se pueden confundir.

- Es porque no lo dije JARVIS – Respondió Tony sonriendo sarcásticamente – Apenas logro entenderme yo mismo, recién ahora sé lo que en verdad significa todo esto, lo que había sentido todos estos años… es como… como no poder respirar si no está a mi lado, no poder concentrarme en todo el día, pensando en dónde está y qué hace, es no querer mirar a nadie más cuando la tengo cerca, porque solo quiero mirar sus hermosos ojos azules …- Tony suspiró mirando a lo lejos, hacia el infinito mar que se extendía más allá del enorme ventanal de cristal de su casa de Malibú - Esto que me causa Pepper es abrumador y maravilloso a la vez, ¿Sabes? – Afirmó asombrado de oír sus propias palabras.

- Lo siento Señor, pero mi programación no me permite entender lo que quiere decir – Respondió JARVIS con un dejo de pesar en su tono de voz.

- Lo sé, es porque son sentimientos humanos JARVIS – Le explicó Tony sonriendo a su mayordomo artificial – Son bastante confusos, créeme, y la mayor parte del tiempo son, además, completamente ilógicos – Afirmó con una mueca de resignación mientras dejaba sobre la mesa el destornillador.

- Sin embargo señor, veo que usted acaba de descifrar los que se refieren a la señorita Potts – Afirmó JARVIS con la seguridad que le daban sus observaciones.

- Así es JARVIS, creo que por fin lo tengo, se cómo puedo manejar esta situación de una forma aceptablemente eficiente – Dijo Tony mientras sonreía para sí mismo imaginando lo que, según él, era la solución a su dilema.

- Lo que yo creo señor, es que usted está bajo el efecto fisiológico de grandes dosis de feniletilamina, dopamina, norepinefrina y oxitocina, producidas todas por su cerebro y que le causan esa sensación que me acaba de describir – Afirmó con gran seguridad la IA.

- Estimado JARVIS, eso es lo que nosotros llamamos amor – Aceptó reconociendo algo que años antes hubiera terminado como una broma de mal gusto.

- Mi programación no me permite comprender la diferencia señor, pero lo tendré en cuenta en mis registros para futuras referencias -

- Toma nota JARVIS, toma nota – Murmuró Tony poniéndose en pie mientras planeaba y organizaba mentalmente una nueva idea.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- ¡Tony no puedo irme de vacaciones ahora mismo! – Exclamó Pepper, tratando de mantener la voz baja.

Él la miró con determinación desde el sitio en donde estaba parado, justo frente a la puerta cerrada de la oficina de Pepper en Stark Industries. Al menos era obvio que había recibido su regalo y entendido el mensaje.

Un par de horas antes había llegado a la oficina de Pepper un hermoso arreglo de flores, algo sencillo pero igualmente exótico, ya que no eran las típicas rosas rojas sino unas preciosas orquídeas de colores entre rojo y amarillo.

Y no solo venían flores, sino que también acompañaba al arreglo una pequeña caja de color azul oscuro. El arreglo no tenía ninguna nota ni tarjeta de remitente.

Las miradas asombradas de las secretarias y el personal de la empresa al ver llegar el arreglo de flores a la oficina de Pepper Potts eran lo más gracioso que se hubiera visto en la empresa en mucho tiempo.

Pepper lo miró con seriedad mientras el mensajero lo dejaba en su escritorio y alcanzó a notar a su asistente en la puerta, mirando con gran intriga semejante regalo para la nueva CEO de la compañía.

Y es que no era algo común de ver por esos lado, a decir verdad, solo un par de veces le habían enviado flores a Pepper y en ambas ocasiones había sido un ejecutivo de una de sus empresas socias, que deseaba la oportunidad con ella de algo más que una reunión de trabajo.

Seguramente eso era lo que murmuraban ahora mismo afuera de su oficina, pensó Pepper con un pequeña sonrisa.

- Si supieran se divertirían un buen rato con la confirmación del chisme – Afirmó susurrando Pepper mientras tomaba entre sus manos la pequeña caja azul para abrirla, deseando en verdad no encontrar en ella nada que pudiera relacionar el arreglo con el verdadero remitente.

Suspiró profundamente al ver el contenido.

En la caja podía verse una pequeña nota impresa sin firmar, un buen toque para evitar usar una caligrafía muy conocida en los alrededores.

"¿Por favor?" decía la nota sin más detalle.

También venía dentro de la caja una bolsa pequeña de chocolates Kisses plateados y una foto de un paisaje en alguna isla del pacifico.

Tenía que admitir que el hombre era muy creativo y no había dejado huellas plausibles de su identidad.

Ante los ojos de cualquiera podría volver a ser un ejecutivo, pidiéndole aceptar alguna propuesta romántica.

Pero ella sabía que era lo que significaba realmente, lo conocía muy bien y prácticamente podía leer la mente, que no era que quisiera hacerlo ni por un segundo.

Y ahí frente a ella lo tenía ahora, tratando como siempre de salirse con la suya.

- Pepper – Dijo Tony en un sospechoso tono calmado, mientras empezaba a acercarse hacía ella – Tu eres quien manda ahora, te mereces un descanso por todo lo que has tenido que hacer en esta última semana – Afirmó él mientras extendía su mano derecha para tomarle ligeramente la mano a ella – ¿Alguna vez te dije lo maravillosa que eres Pepper? – le preguntó en un susurro.

- Tony… - Respondió ella con un tono de advertencia, pero él continuó hablando.

- Armaste toda la Expo tu sola, porque yo como siempre, no te fui útil para casi nada – Afirmó con increíble humildad – Y luego así mismo, reorganizaste el desastre en que quedó convertida tras el enfrentamiento con los droides, manejaste a la prensa que se salió de control mientras yo me hundía en mi miseria y sigues tratando de sacar adelante todo lo que quedó de mi Expo… -

Tony llevó su mano izquierda y ligeramente le acarició la barbilla. Quería besarla con tantas ganas que le dolía el pecho de solo pensarlo.

- Tony este no es el momento ni el lugar, recuerda lo que me prometiste – Le susurró ella, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y luchando con fuerza por no sucumbir por completo a sus caricias.

Porque la verdad era que Pepper también lo extrañaba a su alrededor y de una forma que le asombraba. A cada instante sentía de nuevo en la piel el roce de sus manos así como el sabor de sus besos en los labios.

Pero a diferencia de lo que Tony estaba pasando, Pepper ya estaba acostumbrada a las sensaciones y pensamientos que su jefe le ocasionaba y por lo tanto tenía un protocolo y un procedimiento establecido que le ayudaba a controlarse cuando él estaba cerca y a no evidenciar nada comprometedor.

- Estamos solos, la puerta de la oficina está cerrada y los protocolos de seguridad de las cámaras ya fueron arreglados por mí para que cuando estemos juntos JARVIS pueda encargarse de bloquear el video – Dijo Tony muy orgulloso de haber pensado en todo.

Ella suspiró y por un segundo cerró los ojos para controlarse.

- No es el momento, ahora no puedo viajar Tony – Repitió Pepper casi en un susurro – Además te imaginas la prensa persiguiéndonos para buscar la exclusiva, preguntándose en horario estelar dónde está Tony Stark y peor aún, si está con su ex asistente y aún no reconocida nueva CEO. – Terminó diciendo con una mueca de cansancio.

- No tiene por qué ser así, podemos buscar la forma de escondernos de la prensa, sabe que ya lo he hecho antes, además no te pido que te vayas un mes, solo un par de días… - Aseguró Tony confiado – Mereces un descanso Pepper, no veo cual sea el problema, si no te gusta el sitio de la foto podemos ir a donde tú quieras, solo dime a dónde quieres ir, tu mandas – terminó casi que implorando con el tono de su voz.

Ella lo miró con una expresión de cansancio en su rostro y Tony le sonrió. Una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban a Pepper, una sonrisa infantil que no reflejaba preocupación alguna por las apariencias, sino que reflejaba el verdadero Tony Stark.

Unos cuantos segundos pasaron en silencio, Pepper se sentía muy extraña ahora que contaba la posibilidad de tomarle de la mano y mirarlo sin reservas a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos cafés que tanto le gustaban desde la primera vez que los vio.

- ¿Qué sitio es el de la foto? – Preguntó ella sin cambiar su rostro serio. Tony sin embargo, se alegró de que sus palabras no implicaran un rechazo rotundo a su idea, y se empecinó en convencerla de seguir su plan y viajar con él por unos días. Estiró su mano hasta la mesa y tomó la foto que ella había asegurado debajo de unos libros.

- Es una pequeña isla en el pacifico – Dijo señalando la imagen - Un sitio que no es conocido como destino turístico sino que recién ahora está en la mira de los que desean escapar de la agitada vida moderna – Le explicó Tony.

- ¿Eso era lo que decía el folleto? – Preguntó ella con una ligera sonrisa.

- A decir verdad supe de este sitio a través de un antiguo compañero del MIT, Lucas Andrews, que ahora trabaja con ingeniería ecológica para viviendas, emplean energías alternativas aplicadas para evitar por completo cualquier impacto en el ambiente – Aclaró Tony mientras retomaba la mano de Pepper con la mano izquierda – Lucas me contactó buscando patrocinio para su proyecto, trabaja con la comunidad de esa isla ya tiene varias cabañas construidas, él lo describe como un paraíso que conoció en un viaje de buceo y del cual no quiso volver a salir. – Agregó mirando de nuevo la foto.

Pepper estaba asombrada de que Tony hubiera pensado en un sitio así para ir de viaje, sin embargo le molestaba la idea de que estuviera relacionado con los negocios.

- Entonces sería un viaje de trabajo y no unas vacaciones – Afirmó ella – Porque si es así prefiero quedarme trabajando acá sabes… - Hizo un ademán de alejarse de Tony pero él no soltó su mano y al contrario la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo.

- Pepper creo que no me estás escuchando – Le dijo en un susurro grave mientras la miraba fijamente – No quiero ir a trabajar, no voy por negocios, quiero que hagamos un viaje que nunca he hecho, a un lugar al que nunca he ido yo tampoco, y te pido que vengas conmigo porque quiero llevarte a conocer un paraíso -

Lo que ella vio en sus ojos le quitó la respiración. Un brillo intenso de emoción, justo como cuando estaba trabajando en sus máquinas o hablando de su última creación, era como aquella alegría que reflejan los ojos de un niño que entra a una juguetería.

Ella sabía bien que esa clase de viaje no era su estilo, o al menos no lo era antes de volver de la cueva. Tony era un hombre de lujos, de hoteles de 5 estrellas, de fiestas en mansiones y yates, pero nunca de alejarse de las comodidades y menos de buscar acercarse a la naturaleza, jamás lo vio hacerlo, al menos en los diez años que llevaba de conocerlo.

¿Cómo podría decirle que no a la invitación que acababa de hacerle?

- Está bien – Respondió Pepper dándole por fin un sonrisa, a lo que Tony sonrió ampliamente como respuesta – Pero más te vale que nada de esto se filtre a la prensa Anthony Stark, porque un escándalo mediático es lo último que podría afrontar en estos momentos – Agregó con cansancio evidente pero con un tono firme que no dejaba dudas de que se enfadaría mucho si las cosas no salían como él las preveía ya que necesitaba que él entendiera lo que todo eso podía significar para ella.

- Sabes que a mí no me gusta eso de estar escondiéndonos, pero haré lo que tú quieras, lo que tú me pidas, solo dame la oportunidad de estar a tu lado - Exclamó Tony sonriendo mientras llevaba la mano de Pepper hasta sus labios y la besaba, en una demostración de cariño que nunca antes había tenido con ella y, a decir verdad, con nadie más que él pudiera recordar.

- No te conocía esa faceta tan romántica – Dijo Pepper con fingido asombro mientras con su mano libre le acariciaba la mejilla – Creo que hay muchas cosas que me encantaría tener el tiempo de conocer acerca de ti – Le susurró. – Solo que prefiero que sea algo privado, quiero que por ahora solo seamos tú y yo, sin el mundo entero mirándonos a cada segundo, sin cámaras, revistas ni primeras planas en los periódicos – Terminó explicándole sus sentimientos al respecto mientras bajaba la mano de su rostro dejando una suave caricia por su cuello.

- Te aseguro que no habrá problemas con eso, voy a encargarme de que nada nos dañe nuestros días de descanso, no te arrepentirás Pepper, créeme –

Los dos se miraron en silencio, compartiendo una sonrisa que auguraba grandes momentos por venir.

Tony sabía que lo que tenía planeado le encantaría y le daría la oportunidad de conocerla por fuera del mismo ambiente de trabajo donde siempre estaban.

No era que no adorara sus trajes de ejecutiva, su voz de mando o su mirada concentrada y enfocada, pero quería disfrutar de aquella Pepper relajada y sonriente a la que no veía muy a menudo. Había hecho tantas cosas horribles en los últimos meses, que no entendían porque ella continuaba dirigiéndole la palabra y no lo había mandado a volar hacía mucho tiempo.

Así que esta era su oportunidad de resarcir todo el estrés que él sabía que le causaba a ella, darle unos días de completa calma y descanso, en los que podían hablar, disfrutar del paisaje, observar las estrellas y si era lo suficientemente afortunado, amanecer a su lado como tanto lo deseaba.

Y es que a diferencia de otras épocas, ahora Tony no quería apresurar las cosas con Pepper en un plano íntimo, sabía que ella no era una chica fácil porque lo había intentado cuando recién la conoció y ella se había encargado de ponerlo en su lugar.

Él quería conquistarla, quería demostrarle lo mucho que valía para él cada minuto que la podía tener a su lado, deseaba demostrarle sus sentimientos y hacerla comprender que ya no era el mismo idiota aquel que viajó una vez a Afganistán en su afán de mercadear con la guerra.

Ahora él tenía prioridades diferentes en su vida, quería que ella supiera eso más que nada.

Tony deseaba tener la oportunidad de compartir con ella tantas cosas, cosas que él mismo nunca había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar, tanto que no sabía si una vida entera le sería suficiente para llevarla con él a todo lo que se le ocurría.

Deseaba contarle de todos esos amaneceres que se perdió por estar desperdiciando su vida borracho, de todos los conciertos que no disfrutó porque preferiría haber ido acompañado de alguien que lo mirara a él y no a su bolsillo, quería que Pepper lo acompañara a lugares donde no había ido desde que era un niño y que, por el dolor que le causaban los recuerdos de su madre, no tenía el valor de visitar solo. Sin embargo estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

Si Pepper se apuntaba a acompañarlo, él estaba dispuesto a hacer que su vida fuera emocionante y divertida, estaba empeñado en resarcir todos los feos momentos que hasta ahora le había hecho pasar como el estúpido y petulante dueño de las Empresas Stark.

Había puesto tanto empeño en estas vacaciones, intentando hacer que fueran inolvidables para los dos, que fueran especiales y sobre todo, que Pepper se diera lo mucho que significaba para él; que no había dejado ni el más mínimo detalle suelto. Prácticamente había reservado la isla entera para ellos, hasta donde le había sido posible, asegurándose que tuvieran la privacidad que ella tanto disfrutaba.

Ansiaba profundamente escapar de Malibú, volar lejos de todo y todos, donde no tuviera que contenerse estando a su lado y pudiera dejar de sentirse como un niño castigado al que le dejan ver pero no tocar. Tony era una persona de naturaleza práctica, le encantaba sentir el mundo a través de sus manos que, por lo mismo, nunca se quedaban quietas. Se desesperaba cada segundo que la tenía cerca y no podía al menos intentar acariciarla o abrazarla.

Su genialidad tenía un punto débil frente a ella. Y como últimamente era lo único en lo que podía pensar, su obsesión con sus proyectos tecnológicos parecía haberse trasladado a Pepper y en forma concreta, a pasar unos días fabulosos con ella.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	4. Capitulo 4

Llegó el capítulo nuevo, que, a decir verdad no estaba planeado entre la idea original como un capítulo completo, solo que se extendió y bueno, ya saben cómo es, ellos terminan escribiéndose solos y yo apenas logro seguirles el paso.

Quiero agradecer a mi Beta NikkyScully, quien es responsable en gran parte por este capítulo, porque me mantiene centrada en lo que debe hacerse y luego debe soportar cuando yo no quiero hacer lo que me diga ;)

A quienes me han dejado un review en días anteriores, mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer lo que escribo y de déjame un comentario, o darme un follow, porque me animan a seguir con esto, que aunque es para mí como una terapia contra el estrés diario, nunca hubiera dejado el disco de mi computador sino hubiese sido por la buena acogida de ustedes. Sé que no he tenido tiempo para responderles en privado, pero públicamente les agradezco.

Y voy a usar este espacio para decir algo sobre un tema que veo recurrente al escribir fanfics de Ironman, el color del cabello o de los ojos de Pepper y Tony… por favor, no abusen con su uso, que hay algunas historias geniales, peor se enfrascan en identificar al personaje con esos rasgo y a decir verdad se vuelve hasta incomodo leer algo que en cada párrafo cambia el nombre del personaje por el color de su cabello. Tenía que decirlo.

De vuelta al show, verán un cambio ligero en el formato que espero que les guste y me dejen aunque sea un pequeño review, o si no les gusta pues escriban diciendo: ¡No lo hagas más!. No me hagan caso, es por la falta de sueño. :)

**CAPITULO 4**

Por cuestiones de seguridad, Tony había reducido sus llamadas al mínimo y ahora se dedicaba a enviarle mensajes a su teléfono desde una línea segura. Así fue como la puso al tanto de los horarios y detalles del viaje, pero además, como empezó a demostrar lo que en realidad sentía y como era ahora que estaba cambiando.

Nunca había sido muy bueno con las palabras, pero escribir era para él mucho más fácil que hablar, así que aplicó su tecnología para mantenerse en contacto con Pepper.

_"¿Qué estás haciendo?"_

_"Estoy trabajando Tony, tengo una reunión en una hora"_

_"¿Con quién te reúnes?"_

_"Con los ejecutivos de AISK Glass Company, para lograr un acuerdo y reducir el costo del próximo pedido"_

_"Te extraño Pepper…"_

En todos los años que llevaba a su lado, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver esa faceta de Tony Stark romántico, y a decir verdad, cada vez la sorprendía más.

_"¿Dónde estás tú?"_

_"En la planta de producción, supervisando los detalles para un nuevo motor"_

_"Entonces ven a la empresa y almuerza conmigo"_

_"¡Genial! Entonces tengo una cita para almorzar"_

_"Se podría decir que si"_

_En medio de su ocupada agenda como nuevo CEO de la empresa, Pepper trataba de sacar un poco tiempo para estar con Tony. Sabía que a él le gustaba llamar su atención hasta que lograba sacarla de la oficina, razón por la cual ella organizaba todo para el gusto de pasar tiempo juntos, recordando así los momentos compartidos cuando ella era su asistente. Las comidas eran uno de esos momentos. _

_"¿Qué se siente tener al dueño de la empresa esperando a que le des un turno en tu apretada agenda para verte?"_

_"Si el dueño de la empresa viniera a la oficina temprano en las mañanas, podría pasar más tiempo viéndome y no tendría que esperar su turno…"_

_"¡Hey! ¡Soy un hombre ocupado! Soy el sexy héroe que está siempre en peligro, balas, bombas y esas cosas, nunca se sabe que pueda pasarme …"_

Pepper sintió un nudo en el estómago al leer estas palabras, recordando aquel instante en que se enteró que Tony estaba muriendo por el material tóxico en su reactor ARC y ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea. Su comportamiento y sus actitudes de los días anteriores encajaron en frente de sus ojos y por un momento sintió la angustia de haberlo perdido sin tener la oportunidad de decirle todo lo que en realidad significaba para él.

"No es gracioso Tony…"

"Ok, lo siento Pepper, tienes razón, sé que prometí no volver a morirme sin avisarte primero y a decir verdad ya no podrás librarte de mí tan fácil porque por ahora no planeo hacerlo"

_"Ni por un momento se me hubiera ocurrido, estoy demasiado acostumbrada a ti como para perderte a estas alturas"_

_"¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me gustas?"_

_"Si se refiere a las más de 10 llamadas y mensajes del día de hoy, señor Stark, si, si lo ha hecho y varias veces"_

_"Pues te lo diré un millón de veces más… me gustas mucho Pepper"_

_"Tony, necesito terminar esto"_

_"¡Vamos Pepper! ¿Estoy desnudando mi corazón en este mensaje y tú me ignoras?_

_"Tony, concéntrate en lo que estás haciendo y nos vemos más tarde"_

_"Voy a sonar como un idiota pero… no puedo concentrarme…"_

_"Eso si es una novedad Tony, ¿Por qué no?"_

_"Sé que estoy quedando cada vez peor, que voy acabando de a poco con mi reputación de genio pero… solo puedo pensar en ti. Aunque trato de pensar en algo más, mis neuronas se niegan a dejar esa sensación adictiva que les causa verte, sentirte, olerte…"_

_"¡Ay Tony! Nunca me habían dicho algo tan lindo… ¿estás seguro que te sientes bien?"_

Y entonces, el beep de los mensajes fue reemplazado por la vibración del teléfono móvil de Pepper, seguido del tono programado para su exjefe, la canción Ironman de Black Sabath, por supuesto.

La foto de Tony sonriendo en la pantalla la hizo sonreír a ver el teléfono.

¿Así qué esto es lo que sucede cuando eres el objeto de la obsesión de Tony Stark?

- Hola Tony – dijo sonriendo para sí misma.

- Hola cariño, ¿Me extrañaste? – respondió él en un susurro grave y muy, muy sensual.

- Siempre, pero si termino esto podré pasar más tiempo contigo más tarde, para seguir disfrutando de todas esas dulces palabras que recién ahora me entero que conoces – respondió con un poco de gracia en su voz.

- Me subestimas preciosa – respondió con gran encanto – Tengo mucho más para mostrarte, solo espero que puedas aguantar el voltaje de tu sexy novio – agregó jocoso.

Pepper contuvo la respiración un segundo. Era la primera vez que le daban un título a su relación, y de los dos tenía que ser Tony quien precisamente iniciara esa conversación que ella había estado aplazando, más por temor a la opinión de él frente a lo que ella pudiera exigirle.

Tony notó la pausa y como si sintiera su duda le habló cambiando por completo el tono de voz juguetón que hasta un momento había usado.

- ¿Pepper? ¿Qué pasa? –

- ¿Eso es lo que somos ahora Tony? – Preguntó ella, deseosa de una respuesta seria de parte de quien en ocasiones parecía no conocer el significado de esa palabra.

- ¿A qué te refieres Pep? – Increpó él algo confundido.

- A nuestra relación… dijiste que eras mi novio… -

- Así es… - afirmó mientras pensaba a toda velocidad en que era lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo. - ¿Acaso no es así? – le preguntó con el corazón a punto de estallar.

Pepper no podía evitar sentirse insegura. Insegura y muy valiente, ahora que no lo tenía en frente para que con una de sus miradas adorables le hiciese olvidar de sus dudas y continuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Así que, aunque no era la forma correcta de hablar este tema con él, no pudo evitar expresar lo que le carcomía por dentro cada vez que pensaba en tener una relación real con Tony Stark,

- ¿Eres consciente de lo que eso implica?, es decir, no es solo la palabra sino…- Suspiró tratando de organizar sus ideas - Ya no somos adolescentes para estar jugando y no quiero que sientas que voy a presionarte, no tengo prisa en que…-

Tony sonrió para sus adentros, quería besarla hasta quitarle todas sus inseguridades sobre lo que él le estaba ofreciendo.

- Me encantaría que me presionaras – Le interrumpió con su clásico tono irónico – En todas las formas posibles Pepper, pero por si acaso estabas pensando que lo que yo buscaba era algo sin tanto compromiso, estás completamente equivocada – Afirmó con gran seriedad.- Yo quiero el paquete completo, hasta donde tú me lo permitas, y si alguien va a presionar a alguien, a veces temo que seré yo… ya sabes como soy, puedo obsesionarme con lo que me gusta y tú, pues tú me encantas y yo… creo que por teléfono no puedo demostrarte lo que quiero decir – Terminó diciendo.

Pepper respiró profundo, no recordaba en que momento había contenido el aire mientras escuchaba semejante confesión de parte de Tony.

- No se qué decir, no me esperaba esto Tony – respondió sinceramente, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios. – Eres una fuente constante de emoción para mi vida, ¿sabías eso? – bromeo tratando de aligerar la situación.

- Pepper… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Preguntó él sin más rodeos.

La preguntó volvió a dejarla sin habla, asombrada por sus palabras se quedó en silencio y luego de un par de segundos volvió a escuchar su voz.

- Sé que no es la mejor forma de pedirlo, sé que debería pedirlo en persona y bueno, se me ocurren muchas cosas que podría decirte y hacer – Continuó sin detenerse a respirar, hablando cada vez más rápido y más nerviosamente, buscando convencerla para que no se quedara callada y aún más, no fuera a rechazarlo ahora - Sé que no soy el mejor material para una pareja, mi fama de idiota me precede, tú me has visto en mis peores momentos y soy consciente de que hay en realidad no te merezco pero… - No pudo terminar con lo que decía, porque Pepper lo interrumpió.

- Si – Respondió firmemente a su pregunta anterior, causando que fuera el turno de él de quedarse mudo. – Si quiero y si, tienes razón en mucho de lo que has dicho, esto no debemos hablarlo por teléfono – Agregó.

Si pudiera verlo sonreiría, porque la cara de emoción de Tony era graciosa al extremo.

- Entonces, eres mi novia – Afirmó con alegría.

- Si Tony, soy tu novia – Les respondió Pepper sonrojada y con una leve sonrisa. Solo ese hombre podía hacer que a estas alturas de la vida, ella se estuviera sintiendo como una jovencita enamorada.

- Nos vemos en un rato, tengo que irme, sigue pensando en mi preciosa – dijo él mientras en el fondo se escuchaban movimientos y voces.

- Aquí lo espero entonces señor Stark – Le respondió Pepper antes de que él colgara el teléfono.

Ella se quedó mirando por un segundo el aparato, ensimismada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo entre los dos,

El parecía un niño pequeño, que de los mensajes concretos sobre algún asunto de la empresa, podía saltar a una broma y luego salir con algo tan trascendental como lo que acaba de decirle.

Le alegraba que la conversación hubiese sido iniciada por él, sin embargo tenía sentimientos encontrados porque ella deseaba que llevaran las cosas con calma, necesitaba que Tony entendiera que para ella no podía simplemente quemarse todas las etapas de la relación en una semana, sino que tenían que hacer las cosas bien, de forma madura, como un par de adultos.

Tal vez era precisamente ese el problema, que Tony no sabía comportarse como un adulto en cuanto a sus relaciones interpersonales.

Necesitaban tomarse el tiempo de estar a solas y hablar, ponerse de acuerdo en ciertas cosas, pero sobre todo, ella necesitaba disipar esa nube de dudas y miedos que todavía sentía cuando pensaba en el antiguo Tony Stark, el mujeriego y playboy, porque sabía que era precisamente eso lo que le impedía disfrutar por completo de ser el centro de atención de su ingeniero favorito.

Miró su reloj suspirando. Todavía tenía que trabajar un buen rato antes de que llegara la oportunidad de hablar con él.

Tenía que concentrarse en su trabajo, pero miró los papeles que tenía en su escritorio y suspiró al sentir que su mente se ponía en blanco.

- Ay Tony… ahora ya somos dos… - Dijo en voz baja para sí misma.

Mientras tanto, en medio de la planta de producción, cierto ingeniero de mirada aburrida intentaba aparentar que le interesaba lo que estaba viendo, de forma que lograra acabar rápidamente con aquella reunión que, aunque era de gran importancia para la empresa y debía ser un tema de los que a él le agradaban, no podía importarle menos en ese preciso momento.

Su mente divagaba, pensando en la conversación que acababa de sostener con la única persona que podía ponerlo a actuar como un idiota sin siquiera proponérselo.

Pepper había tenido tanta influencia en su vida desde el momento en que la conoció, que Tony sabía de una forma casi instintiva que ella era la que por fin lo sacaría de ese desorden de existencia que llevaba.

Por ella estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario, aunque ella no quisiera creerle aún y contra todos los pronósticos, él lograría que Pepper se enorgulleciera tanto de estar a su lado que le permitiera hacer pública la relación que tenían ahora.

Y es que no podía culparla por sentirse insegura de su palabra, así que si le costaba el triple convencerla de algo, se tomaría todo el tiempo y todas las maneras posibles de hacerle ver que lo que le ofrecía era en serio, nada de romances de fin de semana o de viajes para amigos con derechos. No, Tony Stark la quería a su lado para siempre, como su novia, su compañera, su mejor amiga y la persona en la confiaba su vida entera.

Sabía que la asustaría si de un momento a otro le exigía un compromiso definitivo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que la quería tener a su lado, todo el día, todos los días, por el resto de su vida.

Por supuesto que a él también le intimidaba un poco la idea, pero no porque le asustara comprometer su libertad o algo por el estilo, para nada, sino porque le quedaba la sensación de que no era lo suficientemente bueno para Pepper, que no la merecía, que era un milagro que ella no se hubiese ido de su lado hasta ahora y que cada pequeño instante corría el riesgo de que ella se cansara de él y decidiera buscarse un hombre sin tantos problemas.

¿Cómo podría volver a respirar si ella lo dejaba?, Estaba seguro que moriría en cuestión de días, después de volver a sus viejas andanzas.

Pepper significaba todo para él, y así mismo quería decírselo. Y para eso tenía que usar palabras que alguna vez juró no usar nunca con una mujer, porque para él a pesar de lo que podría pensar la gente, tenían un significado tan profundo que no podían pronunciarse a cualquier compañera de una noche. Quería decirle a su novia cuanto la amaba y en verdad esperaba poder hacerlo cuanto antes, porque las palabras empezaban a reemplazar en su cabeza a todos los otros pensamientos que tenía.

Miró su reloj y suspiró. Todavía tendría que esperar otro rato o ella lo mataría por cancelar la reunión imponiendo su autoridad como dueño de la empresa e irse a buscarla para besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento.


End file.
